Viral Cores
The , powered by Core Driviars, are miniature car-like devices created and used by the Roidmudes for the purpose of sustaining, empowering, and evolving their existence. They are evil counterparts of the Shift Cars. List of Viral Cores Regular= Normally, Viral Cores are used by the Roidmudes to evolve them from their weaker Low-Class forms into their stronger Advanced forms. Low-Class Roidmudes can also use three at the same time, or two at the same time if they have already evolved into an Advanced Roidmude, to transform into a Giant Roidmude based on their motif. When Chase was originally Protodrive, he could use the regular Viral Cores, presuming they were not too damaged, to read the memories of defeated Roidmudes by inserting them into his Shift Brace. Like the Roidmudes, the Viral Cores come in three types. * : A Viral Core that can give a new body for the Cobra-type Roidmudes' core upon completing their evolution. Unevolved Cobra Roidmudes can also use three at the same time, or two at the same time if they have already evolved into an Advanced Roidmude, to transform into a giant cobra. * : A Viral Core that can give a new body for the Spider-type Roidmudes' core upon completing their evolution. Unevolved Spider Roidmudes can also use three at the same time, or two at the same time if they have already evolved into an Advanced Roidmude, to transform into a giant spider. * : A Viral Core that can give a new body for the Bat-type Roidmudes' core upon completing their evolution. Unevolved Bat Roidmudes can also use three at the same time, or two at the same time if they have already evolved into an Advanced Roidmude, to transform into a giant bat. KRDr-Viralcobra.png|Cobra Viral Core KRDr-Viral Spider.png|Spider Viral Core KRDr-Viralbat.png|Bat Viral Core |-| Chaser= Chrome versions of the Viral Cores, known as , are used by Drive's rival, Mashin Chaser, to change into his Tune Chaser forms. Unlike the regular Viral Cores, they have as much sentience as Drive's Shift Cars and Mach's Signal Bikes. When Chase eventually defected from the Roidmude cause and became a Kamen Rider once more, the Chaser Viral Cores chose to defect along with him. They make their return in episode 46, where their arrival allows Mach to turn the tide against Gold Drive following Chase's sacrifice. They were presumably later locked away along with the rest of the Core Driviar arsenal. * : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns Mashin Chaser into his Tune Chaser Spider form, equipping him with the pincer-like Fang Spidey. When initiating Triple Tune, Chaser inserts this Core first. * : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns Mashin Chaser into his Tune Chaser Cobra form, equipping him with the whip-like Tail Whipper. When initiating Triple Tune, Chaser inserts this Core last. * : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns Mashin Chaser into his Tune Chaser Bat form, equipping him with the crossbow-like Wing Sniper. When initiating Triple Tune, Chaser inserts this Core second. KRDr-Viral_Chaserspider.png|Chaser Spider Viral Core KRDr-Viral_Chasercobra.png|Chaser Cobra Viral Core KRDr-Viral_Chaserbat.png|Chaser Bat Viral Core |-| Neo= The Roidmudes later gain access to , completely red-colored variants of the standard Viral Cores created by Roidmude 001, which will allow them to combine both Roidmude and human biology into one. However, these Viral Cores can be only used once, so if a Rider separates the components of a combined Roidmude apart, the Viral Core would be wasted and the Roidmude would revert into its normal form, resulting in the need of a new Neo Viral Core. Since the Neo Viral Core works on humans by fusing them with their Roidmude partner through their darker heart, using it can also increase the human target's negative sides. Interestingly, the evolved form the Roidmude take seems to be based on the human and not the Roidmude, as shown when Mitsuhide Nira caused both Roidmude 106 and Brain to evolve into the Thief Roidmude. Like the Signal Bikes and Shift Cars, holding a Neo Viral Core allows a human to move normally during Heavy Acceleration, as well as said items does have a level of sentience. * : An advanced Bat Viral Core that can be used by a Bat-type Roidmude to combine with a human. First appears in Kamen Rider Drive Vs. the Terrifying Zunbo Ganbo Roidmude to evolve Roidmude 007, which was used as the preview of episode 25. * : An advanced Spider Viral Core that can be used by a Spider-type Roidmude to combine with a human. First appears in episode 27 to evolve Roidmude 050. * : An advanced Cobra Viral Core that can be used by a Cobra-type Roidmude to combine with a human. First appears in episode 29 to evolve Roidmude 067. NeoBatViralCore.png|Neo Bat Viral Core NeoSpiderViralCore.png|Neo Spider Viral Core NeoCobraViralCore.png|Neo Cobra Viral Core |-| Miscellaneous= * : A Viral Core used by Kamen Rider Lupin, allowing him to use the blade mode on his Lupin Gunner. When used in the DX Drive Driver or Mach Driver Honoh, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Dark Rider or Signal Exchange into Warui, respectively. It was left behind by Lupin alongside the Lupin Gunner upon his second departure. Both gadgets were also among those locked by Krim Steinbelt beneath the Drive Pit after Gold Drive and Sigma Circular's defeat to ensure that no Core Driviars would be used for malicious purposes again. * : A Viral Core Chase used in Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser, allowing him to access his Super Mashin Chaser form, wielding the Break Gunner as a gunblade or rather a bayonet.http://p-bandai.jp/b-boys-shop/item-1000100439/ Like the Lupin Blade Viral Core, the Rhino Super Viral Core is colored gold and has a blade portion sticking out of it. It is given to Chase by Angel Roidmude in order for Chase to transform as Super Mashin Chaser to battle Roidmude 051. However, this Viral Core was lost forever after Kamen Rider Chaser used it as a sacrificial bullet to weaken Angel Roidmude. The remains of this Viral Core were salvaged and it became the Shift Viral Core. Lupin Blade Viral Core.png|Lupin Blade Viral Core Rhino_Super_Viral_Core.png|Rhino Super Viral Core Notes *Every Viral Core, excluding the one used by Kamen Rider Lupin, is based on an animal. **Using Viral Cores beyond Lupin's personal Lupin Blade Viral Core in the DX Lupin Gunner results in the announcement, . *The main three Viral Core styles (excluding Lupin) continue the tradition of the villains having two of their initial associates being a spider and bat, with the third referencing the franchise's first cobra monster, who was the first kaijin to be revived in a modified and improved state. **The Spider Viral Core bears an ironic resemblance to the Batmobile from the . *The Giant Roidmude forms assumed by any Roidmude consuming multiple Viral Cores appear like animated versions of their respective Viral Core. *All the variations of the Viral Core (Normal, Chaser, and Neo) during their first utilizations never shared the same body type: **The Viral Cores were first introduced when the Cobra Viral Core was used by Heart to help 029 evolve. **The Chaser Viral Cores were first used when Mashin Chaser used the Chaser Spider Viral Core to battle Drive. **The Neo Viral Cores were first introduced when the Bat Neo Viral Core was used to help 007 evolve. *While the Rhino Super Viral Core normally can not be used in the regular DX Break Gunner, Shift Brace, or Mach Driver Honoh, if the blade portion is removed by undoing some screws, it makes the same sounds as the Tridoron Key.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtqWwjwUHwk **Considering the remains were used to give Kamen Rider Mach the ability to become Super Deadheat Mach, the resulting Shift Viral Core may have been intended to have a physical form with the same sliding-pin code. See also *Shift Cars *Signal Bikes External Links *TV Asahi's page on Viral Cores *TV Asahi's page on Neo Viral Cores Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Support Robots